Sohma Dreams: Unexpected Company
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: A series of small stories. In the middle of the night, Yuki finds he has no control over where his dreams want to take him. Rated M and contains yaoi. You have been warned . YukiXHaru


**Warning: **Story is rated M

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

**Note : **So another pairing for the 'Sohma Dreams' collection. This one is a yaoi pairing between Yuki and Haru, so you have been warned. (Have been doing a few changes to this, but it's still the same story)

* * *

**Unexpected Company**

Yuki always found that he slept better when he stuck to his routine. This meant he had to get himself away from the noise of Kyo and Shigure and just spend a couple of hours relaxing in some peace and quiet before going to bed. It wasn't always an easy task as the rat felt bad when he left Tohru to deal with the demands of the two 'boys' of the household. However the girl never once complained about the way the dog and cat acted, and so Yuki could only assume that the girl either enjoyed what she did or she somehow realised that the rat needed his space (Even if he never voiced this opinion).

On this night, Yuki had been able to get to sleep early as Shigure was out for the evening for dinner, something about having to smooth over things with his editor, Mitsuru, who he drove to the edge of sanity on a number of occasions. And Kyo was no where to be found, as was becoming normal of late.

Curled up in his bed, Yuki hugged onto a spare pillow as he slept. His mind was filled with a mix of thoughts and ideas, before something seemed to jump out at him.

The lights were bright as he stared up to the ceiling. The rat found himself laying on the sofa in complete silence, Shigure's house being empty for once. The thought that he was alone made the boy smile slightly, wriggling about in order to get comfortable. He laid picking out the little patterns which had formed in the ceiling, making up stories in his mind over what the pictures he believed he could see were about. A rabbit appeared to be chasing a dog about to one edge of the ceiling. While they left behind the scene of a woman standing in the wind, her hair blowing all about.

Laughing to himself, Yuki allowed for his eyes to slowly shut as a sigh drifted out from his lips. He felt at peace for once, which was a rare experience to have when you lived in the craziest Sohma house of them all. It was only when the sound of someone else laughing made it's way across from the other side of the room did Yuki open his eyes again. He jumped up from the sofa and stood in shock as he looked over at the person who had created the laugh.

Sitting in the corner of the room was Hatsuharu, his knees pulling up his chest as he stared over at Yuki. The rat wasn't sure how long the other boy had been in the room, but it took him by surprise that he hadn't noticed the company before.

"Haru? When did you get here?" Yuki tried to shake off his shocked face by giving a nervous laugh and sitting back down onto the sofa, running his hands through his hair in order to mess it up.

He watched as the ox slowly pulled himself up from his place in the corner and lazily made his way across the room, taking a seat next to Yuki and leaning back into the sofa. He had a soft smile to his face as he turned his eyes to the rat.

"I thought I would come and see you. Is that okay?" His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, husky in tone and this sent a shiver up Yuki's spine. He had never known the ox to just appear out of no where before, normally making his presence known to Yuki whenever he came around and his suddenly close nature had the rat on edge.

He had known for many years that the ox had a thing for the rat. To begin with, it was hate, but the feeling seemed to change in the young Haru as he came to understand that the true meaning behind the laughter which always followed him wasn't because of Yuki himself. Ever since that day, the ox felt he had to pay back the rat for his hatred and soon that wish had turned into a desire for the male himself. The fact that they were both members of the zodiac meant that it was easier to get closer to each other without the risk of not only transforming, but exposing the curse they all shared.

The room was silent for a while, before Yuki turned his body slightly in order to be facing towards Haru. He couldn't help staring at the face of the younger male, studying his features carefully. There was a look in the ox's eyes which the rat had never seen before and this puzzled him. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Haru shifted in his place and sat upright, his eyes locking onto those of Yuki.

"You know, we are all alone." His voice still had the same husky tone from before, causing for another shake to make it's way through Yuki's body. He felt turned on by just the tone of Haru's voice and something in the back of his mind told him that it was alright to feel that way.

"Yes Haru, we are all alone." Yuki found himself unable to do anything more then repeat the lines of the male. Their eyes were connected for many moments before Haru pulled away and turned his head to the side. He was sighing deeply and his hands twitched within his lap. Something was wrong and the rat reached out one of his own hands, allowing it to cover over both of those which belonged to Haru. This actions caused the younger male to look back, a puzzled look to his face which quickly changed and his eyes seemed to become alight.

"We're all alone..." The words of Haru were drawn out, putting stress on 'alone' as he stared at Yuki. The corners of the ox's mouth were turning up into a smirk and without the rat realising, the male had taken a hold of his hand and was bringing it up to his face, gently rubbing his cheek against the back of the hand.

It was a sweet action in nature and Yuki felt as if his heart had melted slightly as he watched the younger male nuzzle against his hand. However in one swift action, the ox had the rat pressing up against him, his face now nuzzling into the boy's neck.

Shock was the reason why Yuki found himself unable to push away from Haru to begin with but as time went on, and the ox continued his behaviour, the male found he enjoyed the feeling too much to want it to stop. His hand was locked in the grip of Haru and his neck covered in the softest of kisses, creating little sounds in the back of Yuki's throat as his eyes slipped shut.

Nothing felt wrong about what was taking place between them, not to Yuki at least. His free hand came to press onto the chest of Haru, feeling the heat which naturally rose off of his skin. On any other day, the rat believed the two would never have been alone long enough for such things to start between them. Any spark which could have been created would have been lost by the presence of Kyo or Shigure. And maybe it was because of this reason that Haru had kept one step back from the rat all the time, knowing that at some point they would be alone.

Haru's kisses slowly started to make their way down the rat's neck and letting go of his hand, the ox started to work on removing the boy's shirt. He seemed hungry to get the fabric out of the way as he resorted to ripping the top from Yuki's body instead of working on the buttons. As he ran his finger-tips over the creamy skin, he watched as a shudder went through him. This caused Haru to smile brightly.

"Haru?" Yuki's voice was small as he looked into the ox's eyes and it was at this point that he realised he was no longer speaking to white Haru. A smirk was permanently on the lips of the boy as he pushed the rat down onto the sofa, his lips pressing quickly to his chest. He trailed down the boy's body, leaving kisses wherever he went. And listening to the sounds which his actions created was enough to spur Haru on.

Yuki had his eyes firmly closed as small groans left his lips. His mind felt like it was swimming in sensations and he wanted to enjoy every one of them.

He couldn't bare to look, but Yuki felt as the other boy drew lower. Another set of fabrics was going to stop the ox's path, but the rat knew it wouldn't be for long. The way thing were turning out, Haru was in no mood to allow Yuki to be in control and so when hands started to work at undoing his jeans, the boy shook in anticipation.

A cold rush of air over Yuki's thighs was enough of a sign to him that his jeans were about to make a swift move to the floor and for once the moan which filled the air didn't belong to the rat. Haru was gently running his fingers against the inside of boy's thighs, taking in the sight of him and loving every aspect he saw. Yuki was very happy and the tightness of his boxers was starting to become too much to take. He wriggled his hips and whined slightly, knowing that the ox would be all too happy to help him out.

Finger-tips slipped into the top of Yuki's boxers, tugging them gently but slowly down his body, giving him the freedom he desired. He throbbed sharply and for once he dared to open his eyes. Haru was sitting back on his knees slightly, just staring down at the rat. He appeared to lick his lips slightly, before his eyes slipped up and connected with those of Yuki. Both male's knew what they wanted and even though it was silent in the room, there was an unspoken answer to the begging eyes which the ox gave.

Yuki watched as Haru dipped his head down, his lips wrapping around the rat's length and slowly slipping down. The warmth of the boy's mouth shot a groan from Yuki's lips, one of his hands gripping the edge of the sofa as he tried not to wriggle about.

His teeth bit into his lip as he tried to take control of his mind, knowing it would be quick to tip over the edge if he didn't take some sort of action. But Yuki knew that Haru wasn't about to be kind to him.

The ox's mouth moved swiftly down and then back up. Everything was soft to begin with, taking in the whole of Yuki as he worked. One of his hands gently stroked at the rat's thigh, mindlessly making circles with his finger-tips as he lost himself in working the shaft of Yuki, carefully listening to the sounds which were created so he knew that what he was doing was right.

Groaning filled the silence of the room, mainly working their way out of Yuki's throat, who was all but lost to Haru's mouth. His free fingers were lopped into the boy's hair, gently pushing down on his head as he shuddered and shook. He was rocking on the edge as the ox increased the speed of his movements, using a small amount of pressure as he moved down the complete length of Yuki. This act caused a shaky cry to escape the rat's mouth, the grip on Haru's hair tightening slightly before relaxing. He was so close to losing himself and he knew that at any moment he could go.

And Haru knew this too. He suddenly gripped the base of Yuki, starting to work him with both his hand and mouth in the same action, working in quick sync. The rat's breathing became short and he was shaking all over as a cry ripped it way from the back of his throat and he released himself into the mouth of the ox.

For several minutes the world seemed all but a haze. Yuki was lost somewhere else and it was only when he returned to reality that he saw Haru looking down into his face. The boy was smiling somewhat as he planted a kiss onto his forehead.

"Yuki?" Haru's soft voice floated in to the air, but Yuki just smiled in return, allowing his eye-lids to sink shut.

The eyes of the rat shot open and in seconds he was sat up in bed. He was panting hard and sweating, but it all started to dawn on him that it had only been a dream. Moonlight shone through his window, and everything was calm in the house.

Flopping back into bed, Yuki placed a hand over his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He couldn't get the image of Haru out of his head and yet the most puzzling question was why he had dreamed of himself in such a position with the ox in the first place. He had never thought of the male in such a way before, but the boy couldn't help believing that maybe his mind was trying to tell him something.

**OOC: Another story to come soon. Please review.**


End file.
